


You Spin Me Right Around Baby (right around, like a record baby)

by GayLlamaFromSpace



Series: Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayLlamaFromSpace/pseuds/GayLlamaFromSpace
Summary: Yennefer is the new professor for the English department.For the Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880398
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	You Spin Me Right Around Baby (right around, like a record baby)

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short, but I started to loose writing juice, so this is what you get!

Aretuza University, the most esteemed all-women's college on the continent. The school is one of Tissaia De Vries's greatest accomplishments, what with being the headmistress and all. She had once attended this great school back when it was just starting up, she was a part of one of the test classes. As is apparent by her current position, the trial had been a tremendous success.

As headmistress, she is to handle faculty assignments along with the board. Her list of plausible teacher's includes a great portion of her former students from her time as a professor. Philippa Elihart for example, would be teaching advanced political science this year. (Last year she had been teaching the intermediate course, but Tissaia felt that she should have a chance at her full potential this year.)

Sabrina Glevissig would be taking over the biology department. Triss Merigold, a student from Tissaia's last year of teaching, will be assigned to agricultural economics. Fringilla Vigo (nice of Artois Vigo from the board of education) is teaching neurobiology, per her uncle's request. Keira Metz, despite Tissaia's better judgement, would be taking the helm in Anatomy studies. That is bound to turn into a mess, but the board couldn't get anyone more capable for the position. Sheala De Tancarville has been the Astrophysics professor for the past 2 years, and she excels in that position. 

The most surprising assignment is that of Yennefer Vengerberg. Never in the 4 years that Tissaia taught that headstrong girl did she think she would pursue a career in education, let alone in English. All the girl had done when in Tissaia's class was get up to hijinks and occasionally pay attention. Despite this, Yennefer had been the best student she had ever taught. Yennefer was determined and worked hard. Many of her assignments had come ridiculous close to being late, yes, but she also took a unique approach at her work. There had been quite a few times that Tissaia had wished Yennefer would take up teaching, and it appears her wishing has given her exactly what she wanted.

Yennefer Vengerberg, first year English professor. This year, and perhaps the ones following, will be very interesting. And though Tissaia would never admit it, she can't wait to see what kind of chaos Yennefer brings to the school this time.

\-----

"SABRINA STOP! I'M GONNA VOMIT!" Tissaia hears from the lounge, and her hopes for a calm first day are thrown right out the window. She walks into the room and suddenly it's silent, minus the groaning of someone sprawled in a very slowly spinning chair. Sabrina, who had clearly been the one causing the chair's movement, was standing with her hands behind her back and looking at anything but Tissaia. Everyone else in the room was looking right at her, as if fearing for their lives. None of those faces belonged to Yennefer, so the imbecile in the chair with raven hair is their new addition to the faculty. How wonderful.

"Sabrina, go retrieve the trash can." Tissaia commanded, making her way over to Yennefer. The English teacher raises her head slowly and meets Tissaia's eyes. Those violet eyes will never see to amaze Tissaia, but that is besides the point right now. Tissaia has a ruckus to deal with.

"Yennefer, is it necessary to get up to shenanigans on the first day? I've told you time and time again that first impressions are important." Tissaia scolds, keeping her tone even. Yennefer smiles cheeky before wincing at her clear dizziness.

"It's nice to see you too Professor" she remarks. Tissaia rolls her eyes, and moves aside so that Sabrina can place the bin in front of Yennefer.

"Headmistress, actually." She says simply. Tissaia walks over to the fridge and places her lunch neatly on the top shelf. While she's over there she straightens up a few of the other lunches that had been haphazardly shoved in there.

"Oh well in that case 'mistress De Vries', it's just lovely to see you again" Yennefer says from behind Tissaia, her tone almost imperceptibly suggestive. For a moment Tissaia does nothing, then the bells ring. 'Saved by the bell… how juvenile' Tissaia thinks to herself. When she turns around, everyone is gone and she's left in an empty room. 

Tissaia had avoided Yennefer advances before, when the girl was a student. But now she's a teacher, and the guise of legal complications can no longer be Tissaia's excuse. Perhaps this year will be a lot harder than she originally thought...

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody wants to piggyback off of this idea, go right ahead.


End file.
